Outcome of a Bet
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Lovino loses a bet to Antonio,  with the help of Francis and Gilbert , now he wants revenge before he can pay the price. Warning: extra smutty smut... M for sex and language. Yaoi


**My b-day is Jan 6th, please review for a little present? **

**Warning: Yaoi-boyxboy!**

**Don't like it? Don't worry, no one's forcing you to read it. **

**Pairing: Spain x Romano**

* * *

><p>"I should be punching that fucking, retarded smile off your just as retarded face, <em>stronzo!<em>" the Italian snarled ferociously.

It was true, an unmeasurable smile had plastered itself once again on my face. Just above my chin, and just below my nose.  
>I slid my hands up his thigh's, giving a few squeezes here and there, humming contently. I could almost feel the smooth texture of pure olive-toned skin underneath my brutally calloused hands. My palms pressed against the upper half of the thigh, sliding upwards. I yearned so badly to just push off those two thin layers of clothing, those damnable jeans and boxers, just to expose my dear Italian's beautiful body. That unearthly, angelic glow that seemed to constantly illuminate off his skin was to die for. I wanted to see it all so...so desperately. I craved to be able to drag my hands lazily down the sides of my infuriated lover's sides, allowing my needy touch senses to roam the small dips and curves of Lovino's anatomy. I fantasized about putting pressure onto his sensitive areas, where then he'd mewl my name or unwillingly let a satisfactory moan glide off his tongue.<p>

Yet...here I lay, in the most random of places in our home (the hallway), underneath this enraged beauty, unable to act on any of my intentions.

I'd have to settle for the next best thing, I decided.

I yanked at Lovino's arms, forcing him forward, causing his chest to press against mine. This full-body contact alone was already exciting me. My probably idiotic smile morphed into what I hoped was a seductive, wanting smirk. I firmly grasped Lovino's neck with my left hand and forced his lips to clash with mine.  
>"Fucking-!" but before he could finish his yelp of protest and surprise, I shoved my tongue deep inside his hot mouth.<p>

It was wet, warm and slimy. I didn't care how much he tried to resist my kiss. I didn't pay any heed to the flailing legs or the squirming arms. I simply enjoyed sliding my tongue all over the walls and crevices of Lovino's hot mouth. To think...this mouth has formed so many profanities! Yet no matter how _bitter_ or _repulsive_ that mouth seemed, it turned out to be _sweet_ and _enticing_. That tongue of his slid upwards and tried to force my own tongue out.

"So you say..." I murmur, now exiting his mouth and slithering towards his neck, "You say you _should_ be abusing my lovely Spanish face, but it seems you're not getting anywhere with said threat."

Lovino seemed to struggle a bit more, trying to wriggle out of my death grip, cursing and screaming at me in Italian. Unusual? Stubborn? Denying? Of course! This was my Lovi we are talking about! He doesn't go down without a fight! However...it's his tendency to give into these fights quite easily. Either that or just loose. Either way, I won about 90% of the time.

"F-Fucking hell..._bastardo_," Lovino swallowed, obviously trying to keep back that moan I was so eager to hear.

I hummed again, flicking my tongue in all the right places...these sensual places including right below the jaw bone, the adams' apple, and right in the curve of neck and shoulder. Patiently, I sucked lightly on the adams' apple, my hands roaming his back at free will. Fingers suddenly knotted into my hair, tugging lightly as if to edge me on.

_Dios._

I absolutely _loved_ it when Lovino did that! I don't know why...but every time my hair was either yanked, lightly tugged at, or just gripped in this fashion, I couldn't help but let out a throaty groan. It just felt so right, and so arousing, knowing Lovi's nimble fingers were knotted in with my hair. I immediately bit into Lovino's neck, sucking hard, making sure to leave a nice noticable love-mark. A few more wouldn't hurt...so I continued my abuse on the other side.  
>Oh it'll just be grand when I get a nice ten minute lecture about how I keep graffiting Lovino's neck with "mouth bruises" as Lovi calls them. Yet he'll be blushing during this lecture, so I know he likes them.<p>

"Asshole..." Lovino muttered irritably, "I'm going-going to fucking make you...pay..."

"For making you feel good? That doesn't seem fair!" I whined, finally jumping at an opporitunity to slide my hands underneath his shirt. I lifted it with ease, my fingertips feeling the warmth of _mi amor_ 's front torso. The muscles weren't so obviously toned that they stuck out like lumps in a muscle shirt, nor were they completely flat and unnoticable; but toned enough that if you gently ran your hands down the front of his stomach, you could feel the gentle curves of each ab. It was absolute joy being able to trace each one, feeling Lovino tense and shutter under each stroke I made. I examined his expressions thoroughly every time I glanced upwards from my work.  
>So incredibly cute!<br>The way his lips were parted just barely, his cheeks flushed past the point of being a tomato, and his eyes half lidded, those lids fluttering each time I made a wave of pleasure fly through his body.

Within about thirty three seconds, (yes I am obsessive enough to count the seconds in which Lovino becomes shirtless), I toss the v-neck aside.

"So cute..." I murmur, pressing my lips against his breast bone.

"Nng...Not cute...bastard," Lovino insists weakly, still trying to wriggle out of my grasp, but only the slightest. By now, I'm assuming he's trying to make himself more comfortable on my lap.

"_Sì_...you aren't cute...you're _beautiful_."

I concluded that Lovino was always cute, 24/7. Yet it never occured to me to call him absolutely exquisite or beautiful, which was a much more appropiate term.

Lovino squeaked as I began to play with his nipples. First, I tweaked one of the buds with my fingers, before encircling it with my mouth. I licked the stiffened tip, before sucking it lightly, my thumb tending to the neglected nipple on the other side.

"An-Antonio..." Lovino whimpered, "I'm-I'm not...a girl..."

"I'm very well aware of that," I chuckle, "doesn't mean I can't treat you as such."

This earned me a soft glare and a firm slug in the arm.

"Bastard."

"Tomato."

I bit the rounded flesh.

"_Ah...!_"

I sighed in absolute ecstasy, pressing butterfly kisses up and down Lovino's front. Making brief pit stops to the collar bone and ribs. Tracing them with my tongue, caressing them with my fingers. I massaged his lower back, and made sure to firmly keep him on my lap, having no chance to escape. It was a nice feel of his weight on my body...especially when over-priced, illegally tight jeans were restricting your manhood. It was some relief when Lovino would squirm a bit, rubbing me in just the right ways.

"Oh, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi..." I panted, groaning as he shifted again, "what did I do to deserve to see you like this? Straddling me, letting me love you...?"

It was _suppose_ to be a rhetorical question in my mind, me just asking why I deserved such a wonderful lover. But instead, a very solid non-debatable answer struck me in the head like a ton of bricks.  
>Those hands that were intertwined in my hair suddenly snapped my neck upwards, my head being ripped away from the sweet smelling skin, forcing my eyes to peer into those of Lovino's.<p>

He had a smug smirk planted on his pink lips, and his eyes were clouded with lust, avengence and what else was in there? Defiance...? Dicipline...? ...Dominance. He licked his lips before attacking me with a bruising Italian kiss. No other race or person could give such a fiery kiss other than Lovino! No other person could force you into a heated, deep, passionate kiss that only lasted a second. All at once, in a flash, his tongue was deep in my mouth, our teeth were clattering against each other, and his lips bruising my own. Immediately, it was all gone.

"Oh, did you forget already?" Lovino asked playfully, yet his tone was daunting, "If I remember correctly..."

Lovino ripped open my button up shirt, and I heard all those buttons clatter to the floor only to roll off.

"We were at the club...dancing and drinking...when your _stupid-ass_ friends decided to shove us into a bet..." Lovi continued, his hands gripping my shoulders as his face loomed dangerously over mine. I was no longer sitting up, because somehow I found myself feeling the cold hard wood floor press against my bear back.

"This bet just happened to be designed where you and I were the only players. 'See who can get five numbers within a forty-five minute time limit~' that French pussy sucker told us," Lovino mused, his tone soft like velvet, however rough as a cat's tongue.

I swallowed hard, feeling Lovino's erection press against my stomach. Such an odd feeling...yet so rewarding somehow. Knowing that _I_ had been the one to cause this physical reaction. Yes. I am just that perverted. I didn't dare say anything, much too enveloped in his lethal, venemous, sexy gaze. Those penetrating green eyes...with just a dash of ember somewhere mixed within the colors. It was so overwhelming I didn't even have words to speak even if I wanted to.

"We knew it would be easy as tomato soup...it was just a matter of seeing who could get back to Gilbert with the results... But there's _always_ a catch! Am I right, bastard?" Lovino questioned. He was now grinding our hips together, his self control seeming to be completely well...under control! As for me, my hands were clamping down on his hips, as I bucked my hips upwards. I could feel the uncomfortable wet sensation of precum seeping into my boxers.

"_L-Lovino~!_" I pleaded, "_Mmn!_"

Ignoring my actions, sounds and greedy eyes, he continued with the last few hour's events.

"We had to pick up _girls_," the feminine reference was spat out as tobacco, "Five girls who were probably horny, bitchy, and just plain sluts! Now...this wouldn't have been so bad, knowing all too well that we'd simply burn those damned scraps of paper later on. But this was a bet. And the poor fucker who lost this bet-aah!"

Lovino was grinding aggressively now, holding onto my shoulders for support, his hips wildly moving back and forth and side to side, trying to hold onto that delicious friction between our needy sexes. I helped with this as much as my limited mobility could allow, bucking my hips and moving them in hope they'd pleasure Lovino as much as his did me. My expression became mischieveous when I noted Lovino's submitting expression during this sweaty event. His bottom lip was bit harshly by his upper row of teeth, while his glazed lusty eyes were temporarily squeezed shut. His chest was glistening, and seemed to glow even more.  
>I probably didn't look any better, as I could feel sweat beading at my hair line as I concentrated on that damnable friction. I had a feeling though, I was not <em>nearly<em> as graceful with my movements as _mi amor_ was. Being trapped underneath an angry, sexually needy Italian, writhing and moving on top of you probably does that to people. I suddenly imagined what it must look like when Lovi was naked, doing these things to me with_out_ the jeans. Without restrictions of clothing so that I could actually...

...Get. These jeans. Off me. _Ahora_.

Yet somehow through our sexual mess, Lovino was still able to recite our night's story. After swallowing a moan of course.

"The fucker who lost-had to fucking _wash_ Francis' and Gilbert's cars for four months! All on their fucking stupid ass terms too!" anger and rage bellowed from Lovino's statements, and his anger was all taken out on me, "_In skinny bathing suits!_"

Yes...that was the raw truth, and it was ridiculous we somehow both agreed to these terms, due to our minds set being: Pffft...I'll win this in fifteen minutes.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to get these skinny jeans off of _both_ of us. I yearned to feel Lovino's hotness engulf me...I needed to be able to pleasure him as much as he pleasured me. To move our bodies together in perfect synch, being able to share the most intimate actions that God had ever created human beings to do with Lovino. I wanted so badly to be able to watch him ride me, hitting his sweet spot over and over as he screamed my name. I wanted to scream his name just as much as I wanted to hear mine be screamed. I wanted to _touch_ him, wanting to touch where only I was allowed to feel.

A sense of pure possesiveness and privilage rushed over me, knowing I was truly the only one in the world who could touch this beautiful boy like that...

Enough with...whatever this was!

Plain English: I just needed to fuck him.

"_Lovi! I-I get it! I won the bet and you're pissed because-nngg-because you have to wear the swimsuit car wash thing!_" I cried out, tearing his belt off with so much power, I'm pretty sure I broke the buckle... Sorry, Lovi. I know, it was a nice belt!

"But _please, por favor, _I need _you now_," I demanded harshly. My hands found the place where the button hole met button, without second thought, I snapped that off too, barely registering the fact the button deflected off my sweaty head. Lovino moaned loudly as we worked him out of his jeans.  
>Well fuck...those boxers are still there. <em>No problemo.<em>  
>I could see the bulge in his boxers, and could only imagine what lay beneath. Even if I had seen it plenty of times before. I cupped it greedily and squeezed. A rewarding cry of pleasure spewed from Lovino's mouth as he arched his back at my touch.<br>Lovino slipped out of those with ease, then crawled down to where my own erection lay hidden.

"Fucking impatient tomato bastard," Lovino panted, "You have to get your own damn thing out here if we're going to do this right."

I watched with wide, curious eyes, my eyebrows furrowed in want, as Lovino actually began to _tease _me. He slowly licked up the denim, now soaked in my precum, taking in the bulge with his mouth. He was watching me, our eyes never once averting each other's gaze. I could feel him press his tongue against my hard-on from underneath the layers.  
>As if he had already memorized where everything was on this particular pair of pants, he carefully used his tongue to wiggle the zipper in between his teeth. This is when he slid down even more, his ass rising above the rest of his body like a stretching cat, the zipper slowly taking its time to release some pressure on my erection. I was caught breathless, gazing down at my Lovi, my pant zipper in his mouth, yet his eyes still focussed on only <em>me<em>. This action had only taken a mere seconds to complete, though unfortunately, it felt just a bit too long. Each second was one second too long!

I watched, hungry for him, as he _finally_ allowed my member sweet release! The cold air hit it hard, making me automatically buck my hips, wanting something warm and wet to take it in whole.

"Antonio~" Lovino cooed, danger still lacing his words. He slowly dipped his head onto my cock, and I cried out at the sudden feel of his hot wet mouth taking me in. As if my member were the only working nerves in my body, I felt his tongue slither around my length, as he bobbed his head and sucked. He kissed my reddened bud, before licking all the way down to my base. My member was absolutely slathered in the Italian's spit.

"_L-Lovino...! Lovi!_" I cried pathetically, not knowing what else to do. I barely raked my fingers through Lovino's silky hair, before shoving his face down. I was completely blinded by this heat alone. What would it feel like when-

Cold hair rushed by again, making me shiver. That warm completeness suddenly was broken in two.

I watched, hazy, as Lovino stood above me, spreading his legs.

"You...you don't need...p-preperation...?" I sputtered lamely, shocked by the sudden absense of his skillful mouth.

"Fuck you."

"_Mmnn...please."_

Lovino complied, a somewhat angered look still etched into his features. Though his micro-expressions told me he was still 100% pissed about the bet, the rest of his characteristics told me he wanted this as much as I did.

The way that adorable cute curl twitched, how his member was dripping with pearly white precum (which I pervertedly watched in awe as it rolled down his entire length before dripping onto my stomach), and definately how he was so eager to ride me.

Lovino suddenly slammed down all the way, our voices echoing loudly through the house, bouncing off walls and ceilings. My hands shot up to his hips, where I latched on, wanting him to _move._ The heat-was so hot, that I almost forgot what was happening. The emotional build up of knowing the one I truly loved was making me feel this way added to my intolerable sex-drive.  
><em>My Lovi<em> was doing this to me-making me feel this overwhelmed and bothered.

Said Italian began to move, moan, and say my name just as I wanted him to. Our voices were also accompanied by the strange yet intoxicating sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Antonio...! Antonio!" he chanted, his face twisted in a strange combination of sheer bliss, and excruciating pain. After all, he only took a few seconds before beginning to move...

"T-touch me!" he begged, moving his hips, rolling them against my own. Without hesitation, I did so. I gripped him and moved my hand rythmically with his hips. I pumped him as he tried to find that perfect spot. I even managed to squeeze his sack at one point.

"Lovi-so good! Don't stop!"

"Ooh..._Ah! There!_ There, there, there...!"

My wild fantasies from earlier came true within a blink of an eye. He was riding me frantically, trying his hardest to pleasure both himself and I. He was in control, and I couldn't have it any other way that night.

Soon, after our love-making increased, as our shouting, moaning and screaming amplified, we hit our climax. A certain smoldering heat twisted my stomach. It was similar to pressure building up before a volcano erupted. _Violently._ He clenched my shoulders tightly, his nails digging into my skin, deep enough to make me bleed. My writhing underneath him ceased as I aimed my hips upwards.

"I'm-I'm-Antonio!"

"Lovi! Oh-ah...!"

I shot directly into him, as his own seed spewed onto my chest, where we rode our orgasms. A tsunami of pleasure that I could only feel when I was with my Italian Lovi. We stayed like that a second, allowing ourselves to begin to cool, before he tumbled off, collapsing on top of me. I embraced him, kissing his forehead.

He rested his head on my chest, and I was surprised I had enough energy to stroke his hair. I would be lying to say we weren't sticky, sweaty and exhausted. But who was complaining? This feeling just had to be utter divinity!

"...Your stupid, ridiculous, sexy looks..." Lovino slurred, "are the only...reasons...you won that bet..."

"Mmn...I don't doubt it," I murmured back, half smiling to myself.

"But in the long run...my number's the only one...you'll ever care to call."

"And it will forever stay that way..."

It was the most awkward way to fall asleep...on hardwood floor, in our hallway. Amongst the circumstances, it was also a very comforting way to end a somewhat brutally pleasurable night.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't smut just fun to write? ... yeah i just wanted to write smut. And i always wanted to have a bet where antonio and lovino had to grab some numbers for girls. meh i think this was okay, but it might've died quality wise towards the end. <strong>

**im the type of person to finish something the day they start it (when it comes to writing usually) or else it's never going to be touched again. meh bit ooc? maybe? who knows. **

**yay for personal critiquing~ : overused adjectives, probably some minor grammar issues, un-creative ways to present dialogue, the usual mistakes you find in my writing. **

**this is different smut than Crazy Burn obviously. and if it's not descriptive enough (for you yaoi fanpeople who love extra stuff) or if its too descriptive (for those who are like: ...this is way too graphic) tell me! how do you tell me? oh look at that lonesome little review button down there just waiting to be clicked on. (im sorry sarcastic mood tonight and its 3:36) **

**read and review! happy new year 2012~ my b-day's this friday Jan 6th (stated before), be nice and review srsly k? :')**

**-TC **


End file.
